


Blank Slate

by phoenixreal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: Omegaverse: Ichigo and Renji have been together for a while now, having mated two years ago. Things are progressing toward them deciding to have a family soon, and everything seems right in their world. Then, the unthinkable happens and there's a car accident. Ichigo dies, burned beyond recognition in the accident, leaving Renji accused of being at fault for his death. Everything isn't as it seems, though.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo, Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Blank Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Suki Kuran is at fault for this plot bunny! Just a short fic, not sure when I'll update but I'll see about getting a few chapters on it. 
> 
> I'm tagging this with Rape/Non Con because of scenes of mindwashed smut.

* * *

“Ichigo, are you ready yet?” Ichigo heard from the next room.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready. Is Renji here yet?” he said as he came out of his bedroom to see his brother, Shiro, standing in the kitchen with his boyfriend, Grimmjow.

“He should be here at any time,” Grimmjow said as he came into the kitchen.

“Well, you look good,” Shiro said, smiling at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of tight, black jeans and a tight t-shirt with a stylized skull on the center. He straightened the shirt and nodded. “Well, I wore something nice. It’s our anniversary, after all.”

“I can’t believe you’ve been mated to Renji for two years already,” Shiro said, shaking his head. “Seems like just yesterday he was hanging around at the dojo and trying to get your attention.”

Ichigo smiled. “Well, he was hard to resist. Pheromones and all.”

“Don’t blame it all on the pheromones, you know as well as I do, no one was going to mate you unless you really wanted it,” Shiro said, placing his hands on Ichigo’s shoulders and nodding at him.

Ichigo had the distinct misfortune to be like his mother. He was born an omega. Most omegas were rather meek and deferred to their alphas for everything. Ichigo, however, had always broke the mold, as they say. He started training at a dojo at a young age, before he even expressed as an omega. By the time he was thirteen, and he did express as an omega, he already was a black belt and top of his class for fighters. Most omegas would have given up karate and martial arts. Not Ichigo, though. He didn’t give up on his dreams of being a professional martial artist.

Renji had come to the dojo to train as a teenager. He was a couple years older than Ichigo, and immediately had tried to assert his dominance over the younger omega. Renji found out quickly that it wasn’t going to work the way he wanted when he found himself on the mat seconds within approaching the feisty omega. There was a repeat several times, but eventually, Renji realized that trying to force him to submit wasn’t going to work. Then, he began the several years’ worth of work he put into getting Ichigo to notice him for other reasons other than he was an alpha and deserved to be noticed.

Ichigo eventually acknowledged him. They started slowly, going out a few times and getting to know each other, and it seemed like they were a good match. Renji was able to adjust to being around an omega that didn’t act like most other omegas. They developed a good relationship, and after dating for a couple years, Ichigo agreed to mating with the redheaded alpha. They had been careful over the last couple years, with Ichigo keeping to the strict regimen of contraceptives and heat suppressants. But they were considering getting married conventionally and planning a family for themselves over the last few months.

Tonight, was the second anniversary of their official mating ceremony. They were going out with Shiro and Grimmjow to a nice restaurant, then going dancing at a local club.

Ichigo’s phone beeped and he looked at it, seeing it was Renji letting him know that he’d just gotten to the apartment complex. Ichigo had yet to take the step of moving in with Renji even after they were mated. He had been hesitant to leave his brother, Shiro. But now, Grimmjow was in Shiro’s life, and had moved into the apartment with him. Ichigo planned to have the marriage ceremony soon with Renji, and then they were going to move into a place all their own together.

“He’s here,” Ichigo said, smiling at Shiro and Grimmjow.

“Well, let’s go, then! We’ve got some celebrating to do!” Grimmjow said, smiling and putting an arm around Shiro’s shoulders.

They all headed down to the parking lot where Renji had pulled in his sportscar beside Grimmjow’s. Grimmjow might have been a beta, but he certainly had an alpha personality. Shiro liked that about him, even though on the surface, Shiro appeared dominant. Shiro got into Pantera, the name Grimmjow had given his pale blue sportscar, while Ichigo and Renji got into Zabimaru, Renji’s odd name for his own car.

“How’s my omega today?” Renji said with a smile as he settled into his seat.

Ichigo eyed him for a minute. “Really?”

“Oh, you’re so touchy about bein’ a damn omega. You should embrace it sometimes, ya know. I mean, I bet Shiro’s sex life isn’t as fun as ours,” Renji chuckled as they pulled out to head to dinner.

Ichigo grumped and crossed his arms. One of his pet peeves was being referred to as “the omega” or other variations of that. Omegas made up less than five percent of the population, with alphas taking up around seven and a half percent of the population. Because they were so rare, they often got referred to by their position of being an omega or an alpha. Renji didn’t mind his references, but alphas were known to be strong, important, and dominant. Ichigo hated being associated with anything that showed him as weak or submissive, and most omegas fit that stereotype.

“I don’t care to know about Shiro’s sex life, thank you. And I’m sure he doesn’t want to hear about mine,” Ichigo said, shaking his head.

“Come on, ya gotta wonder who tops.”

Ichigo arched a brow and looked at Renji. “Grimmjow.”

Renji glanced at him and back at the road. “Oh, you think so?”

“Of course. Shiro likes to talk and act like he’s in charge, but when it comes down to it, he wants to be controlled and made to submit to someone else. He’s always kind of been jealous that I’m an omega but he’s a beta,” Ichigo said with a shrug.

Renji snorted. “Imagine that. Something you hate so much, and he’d trade you in a minute.”

“I don’t hate it exactly,” Ichigo sighed, glancing back over at Renji. “I mean, if I weren’t an omega, we wouldn’t be together, and we couldn’t have a family on our own. Though I still don’t know how I feel about the thought of being pregnant,” Ichigo chewed his lip as he thought. “I know I want your baby, though. Our baby.”

“We’re here,” Renji said as they pulled into the café they’d chosen to eat at.

The dinner went smooth, with lots of talk about the future, and planning for everything. Then, they went out to the club dancing until late in the night. Ichigo and Renji had a wonderful time, feeling like they were having one of the best nights of their lives.

Then the world burned.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Renji blinked and felt funny. He felt weird. What had happened? He turned his head to the side and realized he was in his car. And Ichigo was there. But something was wrong. Ichigo wasn’t moving. And they were upside down. It took a minute for it to register because his head was ringing.

“What?” he gasped, trying to clear his head.

There was a click and he groaned as he fell, hitting the ceiling of Zabimaru. He heard voices. Were they there to help them? He didn’t know but he couldn’t think straight at all. Someone grabbed his arm and he thought he felt a pinch. Then he felt heat from behind him and heard more talking. He grunted as his face met the dirt and he started to feel even weirder. He really couldn’t think. He managed to turn his head to the side and saw the car was on fire. For a moment, he was able to think. What about Ichigo? Then the world faded out and he couldn’t think anymore.

The next sensation he had was waking up as if he’d drank heavily. He groaned as he swam through the waves of darkness to get to the surface and find consciousness. He didn’t understand because he hadn’t drank anything at the club. Why was he feeling this way? He finally shook his head and opened his eyes, finding himself in a darkened hospital room. His mind blanked at that and it took a few minutes to remember the car and being upside down.

“You’re awake,” he heard.

He turned his head and saw that Shiro was sitting beside him. Something was wrong, though. Very wrong. Shiro’s pale cheeks were streaked from tears.

“Where’s Ichigo?” Renji asked, remembering that he hadn’t been moving in the car.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said in a near whisper. “There was nothing they could do.”

“Wait, what? He was fine! I mean, when I saw him, he was there in the car, what happened?” Renji stared at him with wide eyes.

Shiro swallowed. “The car caught on fire. They said you managed to get out, but they think Ichigo was unconscious. He was almost burned beyond recognition.”

Renji’s stomach lurched and he put a hand to his head. “No. This can’t be happening.”

Shiro gasped a little as the door opened and Grimmjow came in with a cup of water. He walked over and handed it to him. Shiro took it and drank it down.

“The other car? The one I swerved to miss?” Renji looked.

“There was no other car there,” Grimmjow said softly.

“Seriously? They didn’t even stay after they caused an accident?” Renji put a hand to his head and shook it. “They just took off?” He paused. “But I remember voices. Surely someone was there?”

There was a knock at the door, and it opened to reveal a couple uniformed officers.

“Renji Abarai?” the first one said.

“Yeah,” Renji said.

The two officers came over to the bed and nodded toward Shiro and Grimmjow. “Can we talk in private?”

“It’s okay, you can talk in front of them,” Renji said, still a bit numb.

“I am sorry to hear about the death of your omega. However, considering the condition you were in, I think we know where to lay the blame,” the second officer said.

Renji blinked, frowning and looking at him. “What do you mean, the ‘condition’ I was in?”

“Your blood alcohol level was well above the legal limit,” the first one said.

Both Grimmjow and Shiro looked up sharply. It was Shiro that answered first. “That’s impossible.”

The officers looked him, then back to Renji. “I’m afraid the tests say everything. You’ll be charged with driving under the influence and probably manslaughter. Though I’m sure the prosecutor will push for murder charges.”

Renji stared at him for a full minute before he could speak. “But I didn’t drink! We were at the club and I didn’t drink anything! You can ask Shiro and Grimmjow!”

The officers glanced at each other then back at him. Shiro spoke up. “He didn’t drink. Ichigo and I both had a few drinks, but Grimmjow and Renji didn’t have anything because they were driving.”

“Then, how do you explain your blood alcohol levels?” the second officer asked, glaring at him.

“I can’t! Wait, I think someone gave me something after the wreck. I remember someone being there and feeling something stab me in the arm. Then everything got hazy and weird feeling. And the other car took off!” Renji couldn’t believe this.

The officers didn’t look like they believed what he was saying. “Yeah, so you’re trying to say someone set this up?”

“What other explanation is there?” Renji said. “I don’t know why someone would do something like this, but that has to be it!”

In the end, no one believed Renji’s story except for Shiro and Grimmjow. When Shiro and Grimmjow tried to intervene, they were told they obviously didn’t see him drinking, or he had drunk after Renji and Ichigo had separated from Shiro and Grimmjow to go back to Renji’s place. Ichigo’s father and sisters didn’t blame him, even though they believed the drunk driving charges leveled against him. They were angry at first, but they knew that Renji was suffering as much as they were. The prosecutor ended up charging Renji with several things, including manslaughter charges for Ichigo’s death. He spent some time in lock up until he was able to get out on bond.

Shiro was convinced that something more was going on. He kept pushing and pushing for more investigation into the whole thing, but the body was cremated before he could convince their father to do further testing. Something didn’t sit right, and he didn’t know what to do.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

It had started as a simple experiment. Alpha pheromones were so fascinating to him, and he wanted to see what could be done with them. Of course, the problem with doing any testing on alpha pheromones was that the only people they affected were omegas. Still, the research was fascinating. By using an alpha’s pheromones, an omega’s brain could be manipulated in some interesting ways. He hypothesized that he could even change memory engrams with the right stimulus. And so, Sōsuke Aizen began his secret work behind closed lab doors.

Masaki Kurosaki had worked for him. It was just a matter of convenience. She was an omega, and she was available. She couldn’t know what was happening, of course, so he never told her. She would just have gaping holes in her memory for some reason, and no explanation for them. During that phase of experimentation, Aizen had only been able to erase sections of memories for a few seconds at a time and didn’t know how to replace the memories. She had been extremely susceptible to his manipulation, though, and he was enamored with her.

Then, she fell in love with a doctor. Isshin Shiba. She ended up marrying him and he took her name. Not long after, she became pregnant and left his employ. He was disappointed at losing such a good test subject, and the object of his interest as an alpha.

That was twenty-three years ago, though. Aizen’s research had come a long way since then.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“Ichigo, you haven’t eaten.”

Ichigo turned and looked at his alpha. “Sōsuke, I’m not hungry.”

Sōsuke smiled, reaching over and putting a hand on Ichigo’s where it rested in his lap. “Are you not feeling well?”

“I’m not sure. I had that dream again last night. The one about the redheaded man.”

Sōsuke sighed. “Just a dream, my sweet omega. Now, you need to eat. You must keep up your strength. You’re still healing, after all.”

Ichigo nodded, going back to his breakfast obediently. He had to listen to his alpha, after all. He was ill, of course. He’d been in an accident several months before and laid in a coma for two of those. He had broken bones, and a head injury, which was why he forgot things so often. That’s why he lived in Sōsuke’s country house even when he was gone. It was a good place to recuperate and get back to normal again. His leg had been the worst break, and it still bothered him now and then, but it was much better than it had been.

“Now, will you be okay for me to return to the city today?” Sōsuke asked as he drank his coffee.

“Oh, yes, of course, Sōsuke. I’ll be fine. I’ve got the staff here at the country house to keep me company while you’re gone. I know you’re terribly busy and it takes a lot for you to come and visit me like this,” Ichigo said, smiling at him.

Sōsuke nodded. “I wish I could stay longer, but Las Noches needs my attention.”

“How come I can’t remember anything about your work?” Ichigo frowned, sipping the juice. “You’d think I wouldn’t forget something like that.”

“I’ve told you, my love, it’s just all part of the head injury. Random things get forgotten. That’s what the treatments are for, to help you remember, so keep doing them and taking your medications, alright?” Sōsuke stood up and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll have Szayel up the time you’re on the machine. Maybe that will jog some of those memories.”

Ichigo nodded. “Okay, if you think that’s best.”

“I just want you back to normal, that’s all,” Sōsuke said and patted him on the back. “I’ll call tonight and see how you are.”

“Okay, thank you, I love you,” Ichigo said.

“Of course,” Sōsuke said and disappeared into the house from the veranda. Ichigo frowned. He never said “I love you” back to him and for some reason that distressed him a great deal.

_“I love you.”_

He shook his head. That voice again. It haunted him like the vision of the redheaded man in his dreams. Who was it? And where the hell did it come from? From what Sōsuke said, he didn’t know anyone with red hair. He also dreamed sometimes about his brother, but Sōsuke said that his family had abandoned him when he expressed as an omega, and that was when Sōsuke had taken him in. Ichigo could only remember small bits about that, but he had no reason to doubt Sōsuke. After all, Sōsuke had brought him here to heal, and Szayel took care of him here.

He got up and went into the house because it was time for his treatment after breakfast. He went to the office where Sōsuke had set up the chair with the machine on it. Ichigo didn’t understand everything about the machine, but he knew it helped him with his memories. He knew he could remember more after he was given a treatment, and sometimes those memories stayed, while others they faded away.

“Hi, Szayel,” he said as he entered to find the pink haired scientist making adjustments to the machine.

“Ichigo, there you are. I thought you’d forgotten about me,” he chuckled. “Have a seat and we’ll get started,” he said.

Ichigo sat down. It was a chair that looked a lot like a dentist’s chair, with a piece that laid back and his feet elevated. Szayel put the chair back and lowered the piece over his head and attached the electrodes to his temples. There was a strange smell that always relaxed him, and then time got fuzzy. The next thing he knew, Szayel was sitting him up and he was done, and he knew an hour had gone by.

“Thanks, Szayel. Hey! I remember now! Las Noches is a research organization and Sōsuke runs it!” he said proudly as he looked at Szayel.

“You’re right!” Szayel smiled. “Let’s hope that memory sticks this time. That’s the third time you’ve remembered about Las Noches.”

“Let’s hope. I think I’ll take a walk in the garden,” Ichigo said as he straightened his clothes.

“Have a nice time,” Szayel said and went back to doing something to the machine.

Ichigo went out another door and out into the garden. He smiled as he walked down the rows of beautiful flowers. He tried to remember small things, but they seemed to be gone. The only memories he had were big things that had happened, and even they were hazy at best. He just wanted to remember things all the way without problems. He stopped to sniff a rose and heard someone nearby. He looked over to see one of the security guys. He thought his name was Shawlong or something. He waved at him and he waved back.

After he spent a while in the garden, he went back in the house, a little bored. He wandered into the kitchen where Loly and Menoly were both working to make lunch.

“Ichigo, how are you today?” Loly asked, her black pigtails bouncing over her shoulders.

“I’m okay, how are you two?” he asked, sitting down at the counter to watch them.

“We’re both fine,” Menoly said, smiling at him. “I noticed you took a walk in the garden.”

“Yeah, it was a nice day, and everything seemed so fragrant today. Sometimes it’s amazing how good everything smells after I have one of my treatments,” he said as Loly set down a glass of water in front of him.

“Yeah, that’s nice,” she said as she turned back to preparing lunch.

Ichigo watched them for a while as he drank his water, then he decided to go to his room and lay down for a while. He was feeling a bit tired, and his leg was aching. He barely got to the bed before dizziness overtook him and he heard the voice again.

_“You mean everything to me, Ichigo.”_

He shook his head. The voice always used his name. The voice never called him an omega, though, so was that voice real? He was an omega, and that was his place in life. Sōsuke always called him his omega. The voice never did. So, it couldn’t be something real. He closed his eyes and again, he saw the red headed man in his mind.

Who was he?


End file.
